DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) In this 3-year project, "Promoting Breast Cancer Screening Among Hispanic Women," a multi- level intervention package will be implemented. The intervention components, which have been used successfully in our previous work, include:1) broadcast media- delivered, culturally sensitive messages about breast cancer screening for age-appropriate women; 2) recruitment and training of community women (networkers), who will disseminate and discuss breast health event newsletters/calendars (i.e., narrow cast media) among their neighbors and social networks; and 3) recruitment and relatively more intensive training of peer leaders (i.e., promotor as), who will deliver a breast cancer screening curriculum using a small-group format. The program will additionally refer women 50 and older (who have not had a recent mammogram) to facilities that offer free or low-cost mammograms. A comprehensive program evaluation will be conducted, and successful intervention procedures and materials will be disseminated nationwide through Hispanic health networks and other key organizations.